It's a Date!
by SuperUkeJet
Summary: Law has been leaving some secret admirer notes, and Luffy eventually ends up meeting with Law and they go on their first date to the infamous Pride Park! Warnings inside. Law x Luffy.


**It's a Date! (Requested by: Nikkirose and PhantomhiveQueen)**

 **Law has been leaving some secret admirer notes, and Luffy eventually ends up meeting with Law and they go on their first date to the infamous Pride Park!**

 **Pairing: Law x Luffy**

 **WARNINGS: Yaoi, Lemon, Language**

 **Disclaimer: One Piece is not mine, it's Eiichiro Oda's**

* * *

 _It's a Date!_

It's been a long year at school, exams were approaching fast, but that means summer was also coming too. Friday was always a tiring day, after four other days of study, you just want to go home and relax for the weekend, of course after all that homework gets done. Luffy was walking back to his locker after PE, sweating from all the exercise they did.

"Man we did a lot of running today!" Zoro said, "But, it's the weekend and I can't wait to get home, I got no homework to do this time!"

"Same here! I just wanna eat and sleep all weekend," he replied while fidgeting the combination lock to his locker. Luffy swung the door open, only to find a small note fall to the ground.

"Another one, huh?" Zoro questioned.

He sighed, "Yep. Wonder what this one says."

Zoro went to open his locker beside Luffy's, "How long has this been going on for?""

Luffy sighed, "since March, now it's June and I still don't who they are." He continued to read the note, some of it repeating from notes that he received wees ago. But the last line read _I think its about time you know who I am, meet me by the locker rooms in the gym after school and we can have some fun~._

Luffy blushed, inching his face closer and closer to the words, making sure what he was reading wasn't his imagination. "You're blushing." Zoro commented. "What did it say?"

"Nothing!" Luffy said crumpling up the paper.

"C'mon show me!" Zoro managed to wrestle the paper out of Luffy's hands, and reading the note thoroughly, "- in the gym we can have some fun!?" Zoro exclaimed with amusement.

"Shhhh! Zoro! Not so loud!" Luffy said trying to muffle Zoro.

"Looks like someone is getting some ass tonight!"

"Says the one who like to mess around with our PE teacher almost every day!" Luffy yelled back.

"No one needs to know that!" he exclaimed, shutting Luffy's mouth.

"Sorry to interrupt you two…" a voice said to them. They turned around to see who it was.

"Speak of the devil," Luffy whispered.

"Zoro, I have some matters to discuss with you, meet me in my office," Mihawk continued as he made his way down the hall.

"Look whose getting some ass now!" Luffy proclaimed.

"I'll get you for this!" he angrily replied proceeding down the hall. "And don't forget if you need any advice, I can tell you everything you need."

Luffy sighed, he was sort of excited but also really nervous. He was going to meet his secret admirer for the first time. _Who can it be?_ He thought to himself. Opening the gym doors, he felt a small breeze flow towards the outside. He stepped into the big room and found it to be empty, no one there. He checked the note again to make sure he was at the right place.

The door opened behind him and Luffy quickly turned around to see who it was. He was met with a tall, tanned, tattooed man. "Nice to finally meet you…" Luffy gulped in shock. He has seen him around before, one of the upper years. Though he never thought a guy like him would ever fall for a guy like himself.

"The name's Law."

"Law…" Luffy whispered under his breath.

"I was thinking maybe you would want to go on a date sometime?" Law asked in a seductive tone. "Ever since I saw you in the hallway, I couldn't stop thinking about you."

Luffy smirked. "You're not bad looking yourself… But why me?"

"I don't know, it's just something about you that makes my heart skip a beat. You're just really cute."

"Thanks… I might take you up on that date offer."

"Then it's set! It's a date! Does tomorrow afternoon work for you?" Law asked.

Luffy replied with excitement, "Yep! I was planning on doing nothing all weekend, but this is a lot better than my plans!"

"Pick you up at three?"

"Sounds good, I'll text you my address…"

"See-ya then, love." Law blurted out as he left through the gym doors.

"Oh man my first date! What am I gonna do?!" Luffy screamed.

The next day, Luffy invited Zoro over to his place before his date. "Zoro! I don't know what to dooooo!"

"Well this is your first date, so just let it take its own course. Do you even know where your going today?" Zoro asked.

"Now that you mention it, he didn't actually say anything about where we were going…" Luffy replied.

"Good job, it's your first and it's gonna be a mystery until you actually go" Zoro commented.

"Sorry! Jeez! I was caught up in the moment okay! It was just so, unexpected." He took a look at his phone to check if he got a text from Law. He checked the clock, "Ack! It's almost 3! Should I stay in here? Should I go outside? Or does that seem to clingy? Wanting? I don't know anymore…"

Zoro grabbed the younger boy by the shoulders and looked him straight into the eyes, "Just relax, that's all you gotta do. And have a good time! There's nothing to be scared about!"

They head a car pull up into the driveway, followed by the sounds of a honking horn. "Oh, looks likes he's here, I guess it's time for me to leave."

"Good luck out there," Zoro said, "and don't forget to take these with you, you never know if you'll need em!"

Luffy reached into his back pocket to feel what Zoro put inside. He pulled them out, and looked at Zoro. "Zoro!" he yelled in complete embarrassment, his face turned pink.

"What!? They're just condoms, you never know, he may have some ulterior motives…" The car horn honked again.

Luffy quickly stuffed them back in his pockets, "you know what I have to go…" he said storming out of the house, still blushing a bright pink.

"Have fun~" Zoro teased.

Luffy walked out into the driveway to find Law, arm resting on the door of the bright, shiny, white Porsche. "Dang! I didn't know you had such an expensive car! So cool!" Luffy exclaimed. "Don't these things cost a fortune?"

"I have my own ways…" he said in a mysterious voice, "Hop in."

Luffy was careful enough to open the car with care, trying not prevent himself from damaging the car in the littlest of ways. "So where are we going? You didn't tell me yesterday…" Luffy asked.

"Well… it's a surprise, let's just leave it at that," Law answered with a wink.

"Would you have told me if I asked you yesterday?"

"Hmmm, probably not…" Law replied, "but the surprise is a big one, I really don't wanna spoil it…"

"I see… Well, I look forward to it!"

"You should! It's going to be lots of fun!" Law said with excitement.

Luffy sat carefully in his seat, trying to stay still to avoid damaging the leather. He turned to the left, looking at Law concentrating on driving, his black hair blowing in the wind as they drove and dark sunglasses that sat upon his face. He took notice of the multiple piercings. Tattoos decorated his arms and stopped just shy of the elbow. Law was wearing a black and yellow tank top, cut low to show some of his built chest, skin tight jeans that seemed like a second skin. _Man, he really likes to show off…_

"Hey, hey, how many piercings do you have?" Luffy asked.

"Four, was thinking about getting another one."

"Four? But I only see two, on your ears" Luffy said in confusion.

"Yea… the other ones are… elsewhere…" Law smirked.

"Doesn't getting pierced hurt?" he questioned.

"Nah, the tattoos hurt a lot more, but if you bear with the pain, it's usually worth it."

"I see… Sorry for all these questions by the way," Luffy apologized.

"It's fine. It's a little cute how your so curious about me." Law took a glance at Luffy, "you're blushing."

After a few more minutes of driving, Law took the next exit off the highway and entered the parking lot for the amusement park just down the street.

"Pride Park?" Luffy read out loud in confusion.

"You've never heard of it?" Law asked.

"Nope. What is it?"

"Well, it's basically what you see in front of you, a famous amusement park for LGBTQ+ community. It's really great, so I don't want to tell you a lot about it."

"Do they have lots of food?" Luffy questioned.

"Of course," Law replied with a thumb's up.

As soon as they entered the park, the first they had to do was get some food. Since it is an amusement park, the food was going to be a little expensive, but it was all worth that amazing taste. They wandered throughout the carnival throughout the day, riding some roller coasters, some of the more casual rides, and even played some of the games.

"Step right up! Only 5 bucks a person!" one of the stand runners yelled out into the busy crowd of people.

"Heh, Whack-a-mole is my specialty, let's go, I'll play." Law said tugging Luffy's arm.

With lightning speed, Law managed to whack each and every mole that popped up, smoking the other four competitors that were also going for the prize. "I'll take the little monkey, please" he said pointing to the stuffed monkey, wearing a straw hat. "For you, Luffy."

"Thanks Law! It so cute!" Luffy squealed, hugging the plush tightly. "Let's go on the Ferris wheel! The sun's almost gonna set soon so it's gonna be so nice!"

"Alright, sounds good to me."

The Ferris wheel seemed to be a very popular ride in the park, big and sleek, similar to the London Eye. They waited in line for about a half hour before it was their turn to board. It was perfect timing too, the sun just started to set. When they boarded, the wheel rotated and they started to move higher and higher where the whole park seemed to shrink around them. Warm orange rays of light dimly lit the small container they were in. Their cart stopped at the top of the wheel, giving them a perfect view of the bright, golden sun setting into the horizon.

"You know, I had a really good time today. It was really fun!" Luffy said to Law.

"Me too. I'm glad you had a great time. How's this for a first date?" Law asked.

Luffy said nothing, instead leaned in for a kiss, "How's that for an answer?" Luffy teased.

"Sorry everyone…" the voice on the loud speaker said, "but there seems to be a malfunction with our ferris wheel at the moment. The wheel has stopped spinning at this moment. It may take a while to fix, so please enjoy yourselves for the time being."

"Enjoy ourselves?" Luffy asked. Suddenly a mist started to spray into the cart, it was a very pleasant smell, a mixture of berries and flowers. Luffy inhaled deeply, trying to get as much of the sweet smell he could get. His face flushed with pink, the room was getting a little hot. "Is it just me, or is it really hot in here?"

"Yea… definitely not just you… Ughhh…" Law moaned. Luffy saw Law's bulge grow bigger and bigger. His own member was getting lively as well. They were both panting hard, their faces completely pink. Luffy gulped. "Must've been an aphrodisiac…"

"A-Aphro-what?" Luffy panted out.

"Basically, something that makes you super horny… Sorry but I can't help myself…" Law explained. Without warning, Law unzipped his jeans and pulled them down. His cock sprung up, standing up straight, leaking pre. He stroked himself slowly, moaning as he did so.

Luffy was shocked, Law was so big, so thick. "I've never seen… one so big… before…" he gulped. Law was too occupied with what he was doing, he barely heard what Luffy said. Luffy knelt in front of Law, still trying to believe what was in front of his very own eyes. He sniffed it, " musky…" He licked his lips in anticipation and brushed his tongue along the entire length, collecting all the pre along the way.

Law felt a jolt of pleasure flow though him, "Fuck! Luffy!" he screamed as he arched his back. He panted and opened his eyes to Luffy licking his member all over. Luffy just kept licking and licking, he couldn't get enough of the taste. "It feels so good…" Law panted out. "Suck me."

Luffy obeyed his wished and took as much of Law as he could in his mouth. His saliva coated Law's dick with every bob, Law moaned from so much pleasure. He slipped his tank top off. Luffy looked up to admire Law's body, the big chest, the defined abs and the two gold rings that adorned his nipples. "So those are you're other piercings, huh?" Luffy said.

"Yea, gets me horny every time." Luffy continued to suck Law while he flicked his nipple rings, tugging on them lightly to get him to moan even louder. He got even more horny, bringing him closer to release. "Luffy! Stop!" he screamed just in time. "You don't know how close I was…" he panted. "Turn around and bend over, it's my turn now."

Luffy immediately followed Law's request and bent himself over the other seat. Law forcefully pulled Luffy's shorts down to reveal his smooth butt. He leaned in, and took his hands and slid them under Luffy's shirt, feeling all the muscle hidden underneath the clothes. He kissed Luffy along his neck, earning a moan. His hand brushed over Luffy's nipple, he yelped. "Hmmm? Sensitive nipples?"

He took his hands and played with Luffy's nipples some more, twisting them, pinching them. "Law~ It feels so good~!"

"I think nipple rings would suit you too…" Law whispered into Luffy's ear. Luffy's face just turned a bright red, he tried to bury his face in his hands. Law took the opportunity to explore some more. He took his hands and spread Luffy's cheeks apart. He smiled to see Luffy's entrance, he dove straight in, licking it vigorously, getting a taste of Luffy. Luffy was taken by surprise, he felt a sudden warmth and wetness between his cheeks. His back arched, he moaned loudly, he could barely think straight anymore. "You taste so good, Luffy… I can't stop eating…" Law said as he continued to lick.

"L-Law… I have something… in my back… pocket…" Luffy moaned. Law stuck his hands in his pocket and pulled out a condom. He smiled.

"Extra thin, huh?"

"Zoro, gave em' to me."

"He's got good taste." Swiftly, Law ripped the packet open and pulled out the condom, rolled it onto his aching member, and positioned himself. "Ready?"

"Put it in! I need it~!" Without another warning, Law began to push inside. Luffy felt a wave of pain and pleasure, he bit is lip, trying to stop himself from screaming. He could feel it going in deeper and deeper, spreading him open more and more. Law felt the tightness wrap around his cock, trying to milk everything out.

"I'm, all in," Law stated. "I'm going to move now." Luffy nodded. He began to thrust, moving his hips at rapid speeds. The aphrodisiac was strong, ait took over their minds. Law moved faster and faster, Luffy bucked his hips to time himself with Law.

Luffy screamed in pure pleasure, his prostate was hit. "Gotcha, your sweet spot." Law didn't stop his momentum, he continued to thrust at full speed, aiming for Luffy's prostate every time.

"Gyaaahhh~~!" Luffy screamed as loud as he could. He began to drool, losing his strength, his eyes rolled back. Law reached around and gripped Luffy's cock, stroking it to his thrusts. "This hasn't gotten much love," he said, "cum for me…"

Luffy opened his mouth, eyes shot open wide, he moaned as loud as he could. "Cumming!" he declared and shot his load all over Law's land. He brought his hand back up and licked up all of Luffy's seed.

"Now it's my turn! Turn around and open wide!" Law ordered and he pulled out and ripped the condom off. He stroked faster and faster, bringing himself closer and closer. "Ohhh yeaaa…" he yelled as he released his seed, shooting it all inside Luffy's mouth. Luffy gladly swallowed it all, getting a taste of Law's musky scent.

"Thank you for your patience, it seems like we've fixed the system, we will now start unloading passengers." The announcer said.

"How's that for a first date?" Law asked.

"Definitely one of the best…"

THE END

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Please R &R! Got a request? Drop it off in my inbox!**

 **~SuperUkeJet**


End file.
